moshfandomcom-20200216-history
Jael Naire
Jael Naire (born 3 October) is a character created and roleplayed by Meg on the roleplaying forum, My Own Shadow. His character representative is Cain Hargreaves from the Manga Godchild. Biography Early Life Jael Naire, the second eldest of six children born to Fiona and Alestair Naire, lived during his younger years on the outskirts of the Fae Queendom. His mother held no love for her children, and passed them off to her sisters, Marjoirie, Niamh, and Meara, from the moment they were born. She rarely saw her children, and when she did, it was very brief. His aunts were kind to he and his sisters, but they could not always be around. During the day, they worked, and the duties of guiding and protecting the younger children fell on the two eldest, Caitir and Jael. While neither minded babysitting at first, the task became more and more stressful as the days grew in number. Caitir was first to tire of her responsibilities, and one day decided she would rather be with the other young faeries her age, leaving babysitting to Jael. He quickly became overwhelmed, finding four rowdy young girls impossible to manage without some help, and there was an accident. His youngest sister, Eithne, fell into the river when playing. His sisters begged him to save her, and though he tried, he could not swim. Eithne drowned. A great conflict arose when Caitir returned that night. Jael blamed her for Eithne's death, claiming that if she was there, nothing would have gotten out of control. She told him that he was too childish to handle responsibility, and someone had died because of him. She accused him of blaming her for his mistakes because he was desperate and insecure. Despite his aunts' insistance that Eithne's death was no one's fault, Caitir's accusations made him feel guilty. He began to resent her for treating him so cruelly, but he stuck by her nonetheless; she was the closest he had to a friend. Schooling Jael's gift first emerged on his 11th birthday. He was mad at his aunt, Niamh, who had such a busy day that she forgot to wish him a Happy Birthday. He remembered spitefully thinking that she must have been to old and ugly to even remember what a birthday was, and to his surprise, she somehow heard his thoughts. The entire encounter became a chaotic mess of accidentally transmitted and received thoughts, and after his aunts discussed what had happened later that day, they decided to contact the Academy. He was admitted as a supposed telepath, but he found that living at the Academy was no easier than living as an outsider among the Fae. Previously, he was shunned for being half-mortal, and for being the son of a woman who disgraced the name of the Fae. At the Academy, he was bullied for being half-faerie. He became withdrawn and cynical, and when he became more adept at using his Gift, he found the thoughts of men only supported his suspicions. He developed a deep hatred for nearly all mankind, which he deemed needlessly selfish and cruel. Only children, he believed, were truly innocent. He had no friends, save his sisters, who he no longer had regular contact with, until a chance encounter in the library. He was sitting by himself, as usual, buried in some boring book on the theory of telepathy, when an older boy sat down across from him. He initially thought the boy to be obnoxious and rude, kicking his feet up on the table like he owned it, but after prying into his mind, he found no ill intent. Curiously enough, the boy sat with him simply because he saw him sitting alone day after day, and seemed determined to ease his lonliness by offering his friendship. Jael was intrigued by the boy's persistence; every time they crossed paths, the boy would insist on accompanying him to wherever, all the while trying his hardest to "cheer him up." But it wasn't until the boy defended him from his frequent aggressors that he truly accepted him. From that day, he and the boy, a Gifted One named Kelsey, were inseparable, and Jael began to seek his company, as well. Kel was Jael's opposite: he was a social butterfly with natural charm and unflappable confidence. He was trusted and accepted everyone, and possessed a stunning amount of goodness. He would help people just because it was good. Kel was everything Jael wished he could be, and he idolized him for it. Soon his admiration grew into something more; he began to develop romantic feelings for his best friend. He initially tried to repress them, and resorted to avoiding Kel for the sake of "perserving their friendship," but after the older boy confronted him about his strange behaviour, he could not hide his feelings any longer. Jael's confession took Kel off-guard, and the older boy didn't know how to react. He was convinced that two men being romantically-involved with one another was unnatural, and that made Jael unnatural. They fought for the first time, and did not speak for several weeks. When they next met, Kel apologized for his behaviour and admitted that he was just scared. They began a relationship that was rocky at first, due to Kel's uncertainty, but grew stronger with time. The Turning Relationships Friends *'Sunny Foucault' *'Tawny Lemuria' *'Noodles:' a white-and-orange RagaMuffin kitten that Jael found on the street, lying in a box that read "Tasty Noodles." Finding "Tasty" a morbid thing to name a cat, he settled on "Noodles," instead. She is affectionate, calm, highly-intelligent, and thus, horribly spoiled. While she is technically Jael's cat, she lives with Sunny Foucault, as Jael doesn't trust his coven not to feed from the poor kitten. Much to Sunny's approval, Jael pays for all the cat food. Personality His moods are constantly changing; he is desperately lonely and frequently thinks of his Anathema, which reduces him to a state of extreme depression, pain, and physical helplessness. But despite everything, he has incredible determination, and will bounce back from every foul mood he may sink into. He has a fiery temper and it takes little to set him off. When angered, he is often excessively violent and vulgar, and in cases of extreme rage, he is unable to control himself. He is insecure and harbors deep self-hatred, which only worsens as he sinks further into depression, but he will visciously lash out at any who dare accuse him of such. His arrogance is a front that he believes he must maintain in order to survive. He is rebellious, openly defying laws posed by both supernaturals and ordinary humans and challenging authority figures; he detests any that claim they are superior to himself. He has no qualms with killing and scorns those of his kind who reject their nature, but he is selective in choosing victims. He won't harm children or other "true innocents," though he maintains that those are one in a million. His impulsivity often puts his life at risk, but he always seem to escape danger unharmed. He is cynical and claims that the majority of mortals - or anyone, really - is better off dead. He thinks the worst of people and is choosy about who he associates with, but he isn't beyond faking interest if he deems it necessary to achieve his goals. When he does interact with others, he is normally sarcastic and blunt and often comes off as uninterested. Despite his cynical nature, he tends to meddle in others' affairs. He sometimes thinks he can improve the quality of others' lives to the point where they are no longer quite as pathetic, by forcing upon them his opinion and experience. His loneliness has driven him to search for a companion, but it has been long since he loved and he has since relied on popular media for guidance. He has thus concluded that young women will fall helplessly in love with them him if he is kind and doting when they are vulnerable, and that sex equates love. Using those guidelines, his search for companionship became obsessive. He frequents clubs and bars, taking home beautiful, vulnerable young women and showering them with affection until they forget their troubles. As soon as they give any indication that they may want to leave him, he flies into a rage and brutally murders them for their supposed "disloyalty." Appearance Trivia *Jael has also been roleplayed on the forums Devablake and World of Magic. *Was partially inspired by Jareth from the movie Labyrinth. *Has Borderline Personality Disorder, his symptoms being #Frantic attempts to avoid abandonment #Intense, unstable relationships with others #Unstable self-image #Uncontrollable anger, quarrelsome behaviour, and tendency to act impulsively #Recurrent suicidal behaviour #Chronic feelings of emptiness *Is constantly running a mental commentary of his own actions. *Has a taste for Lolita fashion. *His fears are being alone, people drowning, fire, and death. Category:Player Characters Category:Vampires Category:Half-Gifted Category:Half-Faeries Category:Jael Naire's Coven Category:Meg's Characters